


Love In A Hopeless Place

by AuthorHJGarrett



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, single mom, unicef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorHJGarrett/pseuds/AuthorHJGarrett
Summary: Single mom, Nessa Keefe, has never left the States. Never even crossed the borders into Canada or Mexico. She shocks her family and friends when she volunteers her skills as a photographer to International relief charity, UNICEF, after watching commercials at Halloween on "Trick or Treat for UNICEF". In December, she received her first assignment. In January, she was going to Guinea. And not just Guinea, but she was going along to photo-document a celebrity's first field visit.Actor Tom Hiddleston is world known now and world travelled thanks in part to the huge success he's had from his portrayal as fan beloved Loki in the Marvel movie series. He's about to embark on his first visit into the field with UNICEF as a Junior Ambassador. It's a trip that's going to carry with him forever, and he'll return home from Guinea, with a deeper love and appreciation for many things and people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Preface:
> 
> I'll be perfectly honest, I'm a traditional novelist, and do have works completed, including a full novel as myself and a novella that's been published under a pen name. I've never written fan fiction, and never thought I would. So you might wonder, how I found myself here, penning this? I had an idea for a character, for a traditional story arc involving a British male, so I began consuming as many interviews with current British actors, ie David Tennent, Benedict Cumberbatch, Eddie Redmayne, Tom Hiddleston... to listen to speech, mannerisms, differences in terminology, etc. During what I'm affectionately referring to as a "Hiddle-binge" I came upon Tom's diary or blog of his trip with UNICEF to Guinea last January. Charities that involve children have always resonated deeply with me, from St. Jude's Children's Hospital who cared for my cousin who was diagnosed with cancer at 13 and again at 16, to Operation Smile who provide underpriviliged children with much needed cleft lip and palate surgeries as my nephew was born with both so their works are very near and dear to me. I've always known of UNICEF, I've never looked into what they do though. I had quickly developed an appreciation for Tom's works. I feel much of my own writing style and subjects have been greatly influenced by the classics that I began reading as far back as an eleven year old. So, it came as no great surprise that Tom's blog was extremely well written, and filled with enumerable passages that carried such weight to what they conveyed.
> 
> For example:
> 
> "One small ward - about the size of a single room in a two-star or three-star hotel in the UK - housed at least twenty children, some of whom I was told had slim chances of survival. Their arms and legs were indescribably thin, their cheeks tear-stained, their skin a harrowing, slate-grey. Most shocking to me was the speed and urgency of their breathing, asleep or awake, but it was uniformly unsettled and uneven. When you see a child struggling so hard simply to breathe, it makes your heart hurt..." 
> 
> As I read along, and looked at the images taken along his trip, I started to see the scenes of a story playing out in my mind. It's just how I write. I've always been able to "see" the scenes and then manage to put them into words. I tried to continue focus on my original work in progress, but kept being haunted by my characters in Guinea floating in my mind as an accoustic version of Rhianna's "We Found Love (In A Hopeless Place)" echoed behind them. I've concluded that they're not going to leave me alone until I tell their story. I fought over whether to write it traditionally or not. Tom's words are so profound at points that I feel the story would suffer without them. So I decided to fanfiction them. Putting Tom as one of the main characters. Which I suppose should lead me to a disclaimer of sorts...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: While the majority of what you're about to read is completely fiction, parts of it will be the direct quotes from Tom Hiddleston's field diary. I will strive to ensure they are marked someway as quotes and maintain their diary format. I do not know Tom, I don't own his words, none of the conversations that take place between Tom the character and the other characters in this work have ever taken place. What I hope is to entertain you with a love story on a few levels, and hopefully also spread some of the awareness that UNICEF needs and deserves.
> 
> I know that was a really long intro, but I felt there needed to be some explanation other than a tiny synopsis which will try to entice you to read the story. I don't know how long it will take to write, I'm not 100% sure where these characters are about to take me, but I thank you for reading and following along with the journey until the final stroke of the pen, as it were.
> 
> I write while listening to a specific playlist that fits the story. If you'd like to listen along, the playlist for Love In A Hopeless Place can be  
> found on my YouTube channel here... https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiW-JQngTwqPxu78ttMJnkKkogHOJK8ws

"You've lost it Mom. You're probably going to come back with like malaria or something."

"Oh really Sophie? You're being overly dramatic. Now go get the things from the dryer, I need to get packed, and you need to get ready to go stay at Grandma's." Nessa looked up from her dresser drawer to watch her barely-a-teen, daughter roll her eyes before turning to head down the hallway.

Maybe she had lost it. Vanessa Keefe had never been known to be the adventurous type. She'd never even been out of the country, despite living only a four hour drive from Canada. She'd never done anything that wasn't about being a mom. Perhaps, it was possible that she had used the excuse of being a single mother as a fail safe.

As reason to play it safe, and never step out of her comfort zone.

Now, here she was, packing for a trip to the country of Guinea in West Africa. Simply, because she had watched an immense amount of television the week of Halloween. There was just something about this year's series of "Trick or Treat for UNICEF" commercials that had tugged at her heart-strings.

Nessa had always been a giving and caring person by nature. She was already a volunteer at the local animal shelter, and had served as a PTA officer for several years now at her daughter's school. And she tried to instill those virtues in Sophie as well. The last two years, she'd taken her daughter with her to volunteer time handing out thanksgiving meals at the Salvation Army.

So it shouldn't have been any kind of a surprise to her family and friends that she wanted to assist another charity. What did shock them was that she was going to a developing country to do so.

Nessa had never been beyond the continental borders of the United States. Not even once ventured into Canada, despite only living about a four hour drive from the border. She had managed to stay safe and cocooned in her mini-metropolis of Spokane, Washington.

There had been several hoops to jump through to become eligible as a volunteer. One might think that you would look up UNICEF and volunteer with them directly. Unfortunately, they only handle volunteers for long term assignments. If you had only short stretches of time, you had to go through the volunteer process with the U.N.

Fortunately for Nessa, having been a staff photographer with the Spokane Review for 16 years, her press credentials and experience made her a perfect candidate. She was fully approved only a month after applying. A week after Thanksgiving, she received a call that there was going to be a field opportunity for her, and she needed to begin training and the rounds of inoculations for the country she was going to be visiting... Guinea.

Sophie returned, and unceremoniously chucked the bundle of clothes in her arms towards her mom's bed. Half of them landed on the bed, and the rest split between landing in the open suitcase and the floor beside the bed.

"Soph! What the hale? Was that really necessary to do?" Nessa bent to pick up the socks and tee that had landed at her feet. "I just don't understand why you're being so pissy about me going. I may not be some great doctor or nurse or any number of skilled people that country desperately needs to help them, but I have a skill that might help inspire them to sign up and help." 

She stepped over to Sophie, and pulled the earbuds from her head. 

"We might not have had an easy road kiddo, but these people either don't have water or what they do have is dirty and diseased. Water, Soph. You know, that stuff you try to stand under for an hour each time you shower?"

Sophie sat on the edge of the bed. "I know mom. You keep saying that, and all I can do is worry that you're going to be without water for four days, or going to be exposed to all kinds of diseases. I'm thirteen mom, but I'm old enough to worry too, you know."

Nessa threw her arms around her daughter, and pulled her tight in her arms. "Who told you, you could grow up? Stop that! I know you're worried. But they aren't going to make me go without water, and they aren't going to place me in danger, and I've had more shots than the dog. I'm going to be just fine. Now please go finish packing, we need to leave in the next half hour or so."

Sophie stood with Nessa and left her mom's room again. Nessa picked up her list of things to pack, and went over the unchecked things before folding the tossed clothes and placing them in the hardback purple suitcase and zipping it. A smaller case with foam lining the inside was still open on the bed. Nessa looked over the two cameras she was taking and the assorted lenses and filters. She grabbed a couple extra SD cards and tossed those in too.

Down in her office, she began putting the tickets and printed instructions in her laptop case. Nessa didn't have any details about the itinerary yet. She'd be given those by the UNICEF representative for Guinea when the group met up with him in Paris.

Paris is the main location that everyone going on this field excursion would meet up at, coming from their own respective countries. Nessa didn't even know who she was going to be documenting. Just that the Ambassador would be someone "notable" most likely from England, since the UK branch of UNICEF is who contacted her about the assignment. Nessa surmised it was likely some Lord or Lady who was bored on their Estates and needed some favorable press. Unless it really is some kind of political Ambassador. 

Nessa shuttered at the thought of that. The only political arena she'd been privy to, were the local elections. Nothing bigger than a local congressman or Mayor. Either way, she silently prayed it was a genuinely kind hearted soul, who was going for the right reasons, and truly cared about the people of the region and the issues that they faced on a daily basis, and didn't just need some good PR for their image. 

Nessa managed to get Sophie into the car, and over to her parent's house with only adding 10 minutes to her schedule. Thankfully, she was still early enough to stop at her favorite coffee spot on the way to the airport. Pulling in, the girls recognized her, and asked if she wanted her usual, 24oz hot, white mocha with strawberry, triple shot, 2% at 120 degrees... no whip. She wasn't picky. 

Really. 

It's Washington. There's a drive thru coffee stand on every corner, some even 24 hours, and as Nessa tells it, "Way more to choose from than just the four flavors that StarSchmucks gives you to pick from".

The coffee does wonders to help calm her nerves as she makes her way to the airport, and begins looking for the entrance to the parking garage. Once parked, she grabs her bags, and makes her way to the Delta terminal to get checked in. Her pulse is racing, and she honestly won't be able to breathe easy until she's safely sitting inside the gate, and staring at the plane with her boarding pass in hand. 

Stepping up to the ticket counter, Vanessa hands the woman her passport, her printed ticket and her driver's license, "Hi, I'm checking in for flight 1595 to Denver and then onto London. I've never flown out of the country, did I give you everything you need to check me in? Did you need my credit card too?"

The woman smiled, and Nessa could tell she was trying not to giggle, "No, Ms. Keefe, I have enough here with your passport and ticket. Are you checking in bags? Just place them here on the scale for me."

She handed Vanessa back her driver's license, and motioned to the platform beside the counter on the left. 

Nessa placed her suitcase on the scale, and then her case with her camera equipment in it beside it. Her carryon held a change a clothes, her meds, a camera, her laptop and iPad. She also had some snacks for along the way. The woman handed her back her passport, along with her boarding passes before saying, "You're all set Ms. Keefe. Enjoy your first visit to the U.K. Please make your way to the security checkpoint. It's down the hall to your left."

Nessa had flown out of Spokane before. Security wasn't a big deal. She sent her bag and shoes through without any issue, and walked through the metal detector. On her way to the gate, she stopped and bought a bottle of water, feeling very dry-mouthed all of a sudden. Upon finding her gate, she sat down, and pulled her phone out. She still had a good hour until the plane would be boarding. In fact, her plane hadn't even arrived yet. She decided to call her mom and let her know she was all checked in and ready to go. 

After she hung up, she also sent Sophie a text to let her know she was thinking of her and that she was waiting for her plane too. She would've called if it had been a little later in the day, but Soph was at school, and it wasn't quite lunch time yet, and she didn't want to get her in trouble for having her phone out in class.

Soon, a plane slowly made it's way into her gate, and people began to disembark. Her pulse began to pick up speed again. "Have mercy!" She thought. "Is my heart going to start running a race with each new segment of this trip?" 

A stewardess announced her flight, and began pre-boarding those with children, and those who needed additional assistance. After that, she boarded what must have been first class or business class. Nessa must have had pretty good seats because her section was called immediately after that. 

She made her way onto the plane, and was pleasantly surprised to find that there were only two seats in her row, and as the plane filled, no one claimed the seat next to her. Stretching out more after the door closed, she tucked her iPad into the seat back in front of her, along with her earbuds, stowed her phone and the carryon bag, then buckled her seatbelt.

All in all it was a relatively short time before they were taxied onto the runway and up into the air. Spokane airport, while an International airport, is on the smaller side. Once the captain turned the seatbelt sign off, Nessa pulled out her iPad, and began flipping through her downloaded movies, trying to decide on one to watch. Her interests were so diverse. She spanned everything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe to full drama like Tennessee Williams' " The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond" with Chris Evans. 

With her heart already racing, she was feeling a little more in a "Loki" mood, and decided to put on Thor: Dark World. Popping in her earbuds, she propped her iPad onto the seat back tray, and settled herself in for the duration of the flight. The only time she even bothered to look away from the screen was when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder, only to see the stewardess standing there with the drink cart. 

"Hi, would you like something to drink?" She offered.

Nessa pulled the bud from her ear, and paused the playback on her screen, "Oh! Yes, please. Do you have Diet Dr. Pepper by chance?" She asked.

The woman looked through her cart before looking back, "No, I'm sorry, I don't I have Diet Coke and Diet Pepsi. Would one of those work for you?" Nessa pouted a bit, then smiled, "Yes, I'll take the Diet Coke please."

After pouring the drink into a cup with some ice, the woman handed it to Nessa. "There you go. Enjoy!"

Nessa went back to the movie, but only managed to watch about half of it, as the flight to Denver wasn't very long. She planned to watch the rest when she got on the plane to London. 

Her second plane was luxury compared to her first. She'd never been on an international flight, and this leg of her journey wouldn't land until 9:30 tomorrow morning. Thus the reason she made sure to put a change of clothes in her carry on bag. From her understanding, she would be picked up at the airport, be taken to the UNICEF offices to meet with the team and whomever she was going to be documenting, and then hopping yet another plane to Paris, where the team would spend the night, before catching their final flight into Guinea. 

Since she was sure there wouldn't be any time allotted to change clothes before meeting the UNICEF "ambassador", she would need to make time on the plane. 

Finding her seat on the plane, her mouth dropped open. Surely this was some mistake. 

She was seated in some form of business class, with a partitioned seating, that folded down and actually formed some kind of bed. Which meant she'd actually be able to sleep! "Precious sleep!" She thought. Now if only they'd have a white mocha and strawberry latte for her in the morning, she'd be in heaven in clouds!

WiFi was provided for her in business class, so she checked in with her parents and with Sophie, answered a few emails, and perused Twitter and Facebook a bit before settling in to watch the rest of Thor: Dark World. 

She just didn't quite get in her fix of Loki yet! 

Later, she was brought a simple meal of Salisbury steak, green beans and diced red potatoes. She treated herself to a glass of white wine. She honestly didn't know if it was a good choice, she wasn't well versed on those kind of things. Like her parents, she wasn't an avid drinker, and was never around anyone who could teach her the first thing about fine wines. So she honestly didn't even know if she was supposed to drink white, red or turquoise with her meal!

Thankfully, Vanessa had chosen to wear yoga pants and a comfy tee to travel in for the longest leg of the journey, and would be changing into nicer clothes in the morning, so she would be practically wearing jammies to sleep in. She got up, and pulled her carry on out, to get her toiletry bag, and made her way to the bathroom. Once there, she brushed her teeth, and got ready to stay in her seat for the rest of the night. 

Back in her "cubicle", she made down her bed, and propped herself up, and loaded another movie onto the iPad. Perhaps she's not on a Loki kick, and more of a Hiddleston kick, because she put in her earbuds, and turned on Kong: Skull Island. 

When the movie ended, Nessa, put her tech away, and called for the flight attendant. When she arrived, Nessa asked if she could make sure to wake her up an hour before they were due to land, so she'd have enough time to change and fix her hair and makeup. Closing her eyes, the last thoughts Nessa had were of Tom Hiddleston's blue eyes staring in the darkness as she drifted off to sleep, lulled to slumber by the hum of the plane's engines.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning, and her 8:30am wake-up call by the flight attendant came way too soon for Vanessa. She tried to stretch in her cubicle, but didn’t get too far. At 5’2, even she was cramped on the makeshift bed. But, she stood, re-made her seat, and got her things together to go change for the day.  
In the restroom, she did her best to change in the cramped quarters. She had actually put an extreme amount of thought into her outfit. Way more than she’d put into even her high school prom dress. She’d spent hours pouring over Pinterest, looking at “Business Casual Outfits for Women.” Praying her closet housed something acceptable to wear in front of London Society.  
Kate Middleton, she was not.  
Eventually, she decided on a burgundy pencil skirt that had a slit up the leg just over her right knee. It was a bit risque’ for her, as short as she was, but she figured, her legs were the only good thing about her, might as well show them. Her top was a flowy, cream colored top from Anthropologie. The body wrapped around her middle, and fanned out in a sort of Peplum flounce at her waist that then tied off, and hung down her right side. It was the one splurge she’d ever spent on clothing, but it had been on clearance, and the fabric had been so soft, she couldn’t pass it up. …  
Taking out her brush, she started working on her tangles. She currently has hair wavy and long, down to the middle of her back which she dyes in a shade called “Vintage Red”. Her natural hair had been going grey as early as 18, and most of it is silver with pepper dashes in it. She went grey way too early. And her hair is the only thing that she actually lets loose with a little wild side using a fiery red shade. When she goes out in the sun, many strands will refract like spun rubies in her hair!  
Other than that, her look is very subdued. She likes to wear just a smidge of eyeliner and mascara around her hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that sometimes look steel grey, sometimes green, sometimes blue. When she does wear something on her lips, it’s usually some form of lip balm, in a nude, or soft pink color. You’ll never find her in anything stand out or outrageous. She just isn’t flashy like that.  
Her jewelry tastes are similar. Simple rose gold something or pearls. Nothing big or blinged out! Her legs were encased in thigh high stockings that had a slight paisley pattern woven into them, and she slipped into cutie little ankle booties with a zipper and little tassels dangling on the sides, and had a slight peep toe to them. They weren’t heels, but they weren’t flats either. Just enough extra oomph to make her calves look taught, low enough to not kill her feet after a couple hours!  
After her shower yesterday, she’d brushed her hair, sprayed it, and then wrapped it into 2 pig tail buns on her head. Now, 24 hours later, her hair was completely dry, she reached back, pulled out the two holders, and let her hair fall down. It cascaded in red waves everywhere. The curls were bouncy, and full and looked like a sea of rubies crashing over rocks.  
She finger combed the curls, then used a couple Bobby pins to hold the strands out of her face, and lightly sprayed everything into place. She had to admit, it wasn’t a bad look for her. She just hoped it was acceptable for where she was going.  
She just had no confidence in herself when it came to her looks, or fashion and style.  
Throwing her things back into her bag, she quickly mad her way back to her seat. Nessa was completely unaware of the suited man seated next to her, who had completely ignored her the entire flight, was now doing a double take as she worked to fold her seat back into place from it’s bed form.  
As the plane approached London, Nessa stared out the window, trying to take in as many memories from the air as she possibly could. Often, she would close her eyes, just to make sure she could still see the images in her mind. It also helped distract her from how nervous she was feeling, the closer she was getting to the ground.  
Which also meant the closer she was getting to meeting this group of people and whomever the Ambassador was. She still wondered who they were an Ambassador for.  
The plane landed, and she prepared herself for her first trip through Customs, though she did stop after disembarking the plane to Messenger her parents and Sophie to let them know she’d landed in London, and send a photo.  
Customs wasn’t as daunting a task as she’d thought it would be, and in the end, she was actually very proud of her first stamp in her passport! As she made her way out of security, she spotted her name on a sign, and walked towards the woman in a blazer holding it.  
“I’m Vanessa Keefe.” She said softly.  
“Vanessa! So glad you made it! I’m Hilde, Hilde Blumgard with UNICEF. Let’s get your bags, and then I’ll take you for a brief drive before we head over to the offices for the meeting. How was flight?” The woman gushed in a gorgeous British accent. Though Nessa couldn’t begin to tell you if it was from a certain area or not. But knew enough to know that Brits have areas just like we do.  
“Oh. Well, I was very surprised by the little bed on my second plane just now. Not that I’m complaining in the slightest! I was so ecstatic at just being able to get some sleep.” Nessa chuckled.  
Hilde giggled with her, “You must be a mom Vanessa. The things we mothers value highest! Sleep, and time in the bathroom to ourselves!”  
Nessa laughed, and snapped her head up, “Oh my gosh yes! Teenager?” She asked.  
“Ugh. Twin teen girls. You?”  
Vanessa winced. “Ouch! You have my sympathies! Just one. And she just turned 13, so I know we’re just getting started. I can’t imagine having two. Please tell me you have more than one bathroom!”  
“Oh, we do. But that doesn’t stop one of them from trying to take over mine in the morning because there isn’t enough room for both of them in theirs. I don’t know why they can’t just use the mirrors in their rooms to do their hair.” Hilde shook her head, and they both laughed.  
They reached the baggage claim shortly before the buzzer sounded and the suitcases began spilling out. Nessa recognized her camera case immediately, letting out a sigh of relief. Of the two, that was the bag that couldn’t get lost.  
Everything in there was her entire lively hood. Not just for this trip, but for her job back home.  
Giving the case a quick hug, she looked up at Hilde. “Sorry, it’s the one with the cameras in it. I can lose the bag with clothes, but this one, I’d lay on the floor like a little girl and cry!”  
Hilde help up her hands. “No explanations needed. You’re a photographer. If something happened to that case, I’d bloody well lay on the floor and cry for you!”  
The two women laughed again, and as Vanessa looked up, she spotted her purple suitcase tumbling out of the spout.  
“Yea! There’s my other bag. The big purple hard-back one.” Hilde grabbed it, and they started making their way out of the building to the car-park. When they reached Hilde’s car, Nessa couldn’t help but coo at the adorable little mint green Fiat.  
“Awwww! Your car is adorable! But, is my luggage going to fit in it?” Nessa laughed!  
“Oh hush! You Americans, and your enormous SUVS! Yes, it will fit, I just have to put the back seats down!” Hilde stuck her tongue out at her.  
After stowing the bags, they got into the car. It felt very strange to Vanessa to be sitting in her normal seat, but for no steering wheel to be sitting there in front of here.  
“I have to admit Hilde, this is really really weird. Like, I feel the car is horribly deformed!” More laughter erupted, and Nessa nearly snorted like she does when she gets too tickled by something.  
Hilde began to back out of the stall, “ So, I know they didn’t give you anything wonderful on that plane, by chance are you a morning tea or coffee drinker? Could you use a stop at a café’?” She asked.  
Nessa leaned over and hugged the woman on the spot.  
“OH. MY. LORD. YES! I haven’t had a lattee since yesterday morning, and I’m dying, dying I tell you!” Nessa squealed and clapped her hands. She went on to explain her StarSchmucks analogy since they are international now, and Hilde about veered off the road laughing.  
“That’s a good one! I’ll have to tell my Mum that one, she doesn’t care for their tea either!” She said. “Ok, well, I happen to know a fantastic little café on the way to the offices, so we can stop there.”  
As they drove, Vanessa pulled out her phone, and began snapping photos as they drove by buildings, and when they’d stop, she’d snap selfies in the car with Hilde. Something told her, she and the woman were going to become very good friends.  
Even for January, the streets were beautiful to Vanessa. The buildings were filled with so much history that each brick seemed to just scream it at her. Soon, they pulled up to a small café with little tables out on the sidewalk, though hardly anyone was seated at them.  
Once inside, Hilde and Vanessa looked at the menu. Nessa’s eyes sparkled as she realized this little shop was nearly identical to what she was accustomed to in Washington!  
“Oh Hilde! This is like my favorite place back home! What do you usually get? I get what we call a Chocolate Covered Strawberry Latte!” Nessa exclaimed!  
Hilde’s eyes went wide, “Just what in the hell is that! I want to drink something that tastes like chocolate strawberries!”  
Vanessa clapped her hands, “OOOh! I am so treating you to one then! It’s AH-Mazaing! Literally tastes like chocolate covered strawberries in a cup!” When it was their turn, the barista asked what they would like, and was excited to take the American’s order when she heard the recipe, white chocolate mocha, strawberry syrup, non-fat milk. She vowed to try one herself as well!  
Hilde took one sip of the smooth chocolate concoction and about swooned.  
“Bloody hell, that’s almost as good as sex! No wonder you complain about Star Schmucks! I get it now!” She took another long sip, “ You must teach me your coffee ways master! I am so not worthy!” Hilde raised her hands, and mock bowed twice, laughing the whole time.  
From behind the counter, the barista yelled out, “ Hey, American, I second that! This is so going on the special of the week! Bloody brilliant!”  
Nessa just shook her head and blushed as the customers in the café turned and looked at her.  
Before leaving, Nessa took a selfie of her and Hilde in front of the little café and posted it Facebook and tagged it, thanking the barista for making her day. She always like to give credit for things that were well made, especially locally owned shops etc. It’s important to support local stores and owners, they have it harder to battle against franchises.  
Back in the car, she continued her photo taking, and memory making along the way to the offices. The women talked the whole time. What made her sign up, why Hilde worked for UNICEF, how long Nessa had been a photographer, how long Hilde had been married.  
The office building that housed UNICEF was located in the Canary Wharf district. They parked and took Vanessa’s bags with them to the offices since she wouldn’t be back to Hilde’s car again. The team leaving for the flight to Paris later, would all be riding in a van to the airport together.  
Inside the building, they stopped at security, and Hilde got Vanessa checked in, and a visitor’s pass before heading to the lifts.  
“Hilde, I’ve so enjoyed this morning with you! I wish you were going on the field trip with us! Do you ever go on field assignments?” She asked.  
“Oh, I have, but only if they’re for just a couple days. I just can’t be gone as long. My husband is an Inspector, so he is gone at times too, and our parents are too far away to watch the girls. Maybe in another year or so, and they’re old enough to drive, and be alone. But not right now.” Hilde put her arm around Vanessa’s shoulder.  
“But hey! Something tells me this is the start of a beautiful kinship, and maybe when I can go, we’ll make sure to sign up for one together! That would be a blast! And if nothing else, we could always just plan a Holiday together, and run away from our teenagers!” The women were nearly doubled over in laughter as the lift door opened to their floor.  
Hilde led the way to the conference room being used. There were already about six people standing about in it. Vanessa wondered if any of them were the Ambassador.  
“Ah, Hilde! You’re here, and our photographer didn’t get cold feet and stay home! I’m Peter Branscomb, I talked to you on the tele Vanessa.” The gray haired man in his 60’s reached out his hand and offered it to her.  
She smiled softly, and took his, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Yes, she had talked to him on the phone, but all of these eyes on her felt strange. He led her around, and began to introduce people. First there was the guide, Elon. He lived in Guinea and would be the one who led them along the excursion. Then there were two translators, Claudia, and Jacks. There was also a Doctor who was wanting to tour the region. He was introduced as Dr. Mallard. Last was security. A very handsome, very well built Brit, named Michael.  
Peter explained that they were still waiting for the final two members of the excursion, then excused himself to go check on their arrival time.  
Nessa and Hilde took that opportunity to go over to the snack table. Still sipping their lattes’ they nibbled at some fruit and chatted.  
“ So, I guess we’re still waiting for The Ambassador and some person with them, is that right? They’re probably just tied up in some political do-hickey, and can’t get away yet.” Nessa said before putting a grape in her mouth.  
Hilde nearly choked on her latte.  
“Political do-hickey? Nessa? The Ambassador isn’t a REAL ambassador. Tom’s just our ambassador, an ambassador for UNICEF.” Her eyes widened as she grabbed Nessa’s shoulder. “Wait. Do you mean to tell me, you don’t know who you’re going on the bloody trip with?”  
Nessa suddenly blanched, and swallowed as she shook her head no. Her curls flowing around her shoulders as she did.  
“Holy mother of… Nessa, please tell me you’re not easily star-struck, and if you are love, you better learn to fake not being really quickly, because THAT’s our ambassador you’re about to go spend a week with…” Hilde’s words faded in Vanessa’s ears as she looked up at the conference room doors to see two men walk in the doors. The first man was dressed in simple khakis and a Henley. Behind him, in a blue suit that looked like it had been painted on, hair combed perfectly into place, a tall man with lithe long fingers looked towards her, and removed his sunglasses revealing the most unsettling blue eyes she’d ever seen.  
Blue eyes she’d seen hundreds of times. Blue eyes she’d know in the dark, and immediately knew who they belonged to.  
Thomas Hiddleston.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is going to give us a brief peek into what our characters are going to face together in Guinea... but it also gives us a glimpse into how Tom sees Vanessa vs how she sees herself...

As Tom entered the conference room, he took off his sunglasses and began looking around at the people gathered there. He knew he was late, and figured he was probably the last one there. So far, he had already met everyone that was going on the trip, and recognized everyone in the room.  
That was until he laid eyes upon the ruby red haired woman standing with Hilde off to the side.  
Not paying attention to where he was walking, he nearly collided with his friend, Jeff’s back as he stared at her. She was lovely. With long, wavy, old school red locks. And she wasn’t pencil thin. No, she was curves. Legs encased in black, with a 40’s hint of a naughty slit above her knee. The skirt itself told him she had hips you could cling to, and as his eyes roamed up, her skin was just as creamy as her top, which wrapped itself around what had to be “more than a handful” breasts.  
Even for his long fingers. It was a wonder her blouse could contain them!  
But what struck him the most, was her face. It was clean. And fresh. Meaning, she wasn’t all painted up like most women are these days. Oh he could see a hint of color on her full lips, and some shading around her warm, hazel eyes, but that was it. No caked on powders or creams.  
Nothing.  
If he was to touch her cheek right now, he had no doubt, it would be smooth and soft as a dove.  
The woman must have caught him staring, because her cheeks suddenly turned nearly as crimson as her hair, so he smiled, waved in her direction and decided to join Peter talking to Elon.  
Hilde slowly turned and looked at Vanessa.  
“Breathe woman. Because I’m pretty sure Tom was just checking you out!” she said  
Vanessa shook her head adamantly, her curls shaking. “No. No, no, no. You see, men like that, don’t go looking at women like me. If anything, he was probably just trying to figure out who I am, and what I’m doing here. That’s all.” The words spilled out of her in a rush…  
“I’ve seen the women he’s gone out with. Two words. Taylor. Swift. Do I look anything near her stratosphere? Nope. So, with that in mind, I’m going to stuff my inner fan girl. And just know that I have a job to do. There’s people that need my help, and that’s why I’m here. Not to make moo-moo eyes at Mr. God’s gift to women.”  
Vanessa gasped a little, then giggle and quickly covered her hand over mouth.  
“Ok, let’s just pretend I didn’t say that last part… officially stuffing the over-heated female bits as of right… now!” With that, she grabbed Hilde by the arm, and with her latte in her other hand, and walked them toward the big group that was now gathered in the center of the room.  
Sometimes, the best way to face things, really was to just rip the old ‘ol bandaid off, and get it over with. In this case, Vanessa just wanted to get the introductions over so she could go back to killing time talking to Hilde, and start trying to plot how to not go so much fan-girl, but more like not go… over-heated-nothing-to-do-with-the-weather-female for the next week.  
They’d no sooner reached the group when Peter spoke up for them…  
“Ah, Tom, I’d like to introduce the photographer from the States that’s going to document your journey into the field. This is Miss Vanessa Keefe of Washington State.”  
Instead of simply making his greeting from where he stood, Tom immediately crossed the floor, through the middle of the group, extending his hand, and took Vanessa’s. Leaving his left hand in his pocket, he raised her hand to his lips and placed a kiss to the backs of her fingertips.  
“Miss Keefe, a pleasure. I can’t wait to begin our journey, and look forward to getting to know you.” Tom smiled up at her, and was pleased with himself when he caught the quick intake of breath she made, and the hint of rose that stole into her cheeks before she could hide it.  
Nessa quickly tried to recover from the unexpected greeting, and looked down at her cup in her hand, took a steadying breath that she hoped went unnoticed before answering…  
“Mr. Hiddleston…”  
“Tom, please. If we’re to become friends, then you should call me Tom.” He interrupted.  
“Oh, well, Tom then. And I’m Vanessa, but I don’t ever go by that. Most everyone calls me Nessa or something close to that, if you would like. Or.. or Vanessa is good too, you can pick a name.” Shit, she thought. She was practically stuttering, and couldn’t even tell him her own damn name!  
Tom chuckled slightly, and rubbed his index and thumb over his lips, just as she’d seen him do in thought so many times before in interviews or even in movies, before he smiled mischievously and said, “Fine, I’ll call you my Nessie then. Pleased to meet you Nessie.”  
With that, he bowed slightly, and went back to stand between his friend and the guide, Elon.  
Apparently, the only other person who was paying attention to the exchange was Hilde, because the moment Tom’s attention was turned away from them, and Nessa was able to breathe again, Hilde was yanking on her arm.  
“HOLY MOTHER OF SHITE! Tom fucking Hiddleston just kissed your hand, and you still want to tell me he was not checking you out when he came in? He even bloody well gave you his own nickname. His Nessie? Has anyone in your life ever called you Nessie?” She shout-whispered into her ear.  
Nessa stared straight ahead, and took a sip of her latte, because honestly, her mouth was dry, and felt like there was no way for words to come out of it.  
“No.”  
She turned and looked at Hilde.  
“No one has ever, what’d you call it? Bloody done any of that! Hand kiss, Nessie, Miss Keefe with a bow…” she glanced over to Tom, and caught him looking at her. She quickly turned back to Hilde, “Not a damn bit of it. I don’t what to do. I’m so thrown right now Hilde. My stomach is in flipping knots.”  
Hilde grabbed her hand, “I feel like if this was an episode of Friends, I should be slapping you and telling you to get a grip or something!”  
The image of Hilde actually smacking Nessa was enough to cause both women to burst out in laughter, causing the entire room to look at them. Hilde held her hand up and apologized.  
“Sorry, inside joke!”  
Fortunately, it was enough to break Vanessa out of her shock.  
“Ok, I just need to keep reminding myself why I’m here. Keep picturing the commercials. Thinking about the children, and the women that live there. The desperate water situation. I’m going to shed light on a desperate life. I am a pro! I can do this!” Nessa straightened her spine, and shook her head, tossing her hair over her shoulders.  
Peter called them all over to the tables, to begin going over the itinerary and stops along the way. Elon took turns explaining the issues they would be seeing, the clinics they would see. He was in fact, trying his best to prepare them for some of the worst of the things they would be seeing while they were there.  
There would be all kinds of illness and diseases. Sick children by the dozens. Babies, in conditions they didn’t know existed.  
There would be a radio tower they would visit, and listen to a broadcast trying to talk to women in the region about FGM.  
Elon took time to give a brief history and statistics of how badly FGM or Female Genital Mutilation is prevalent in the country. Vanessa had studied about it prior to leaving home, and had nearly thrown up when she discovered that the process was done to children. Girls. And it was done to them by their own grandmothers, believing that God wanted it done. To have blades taken to their genitals, and… even now, the tears were ready to fall from her cheeks.  
Tom turned around in his chair, and saw the tears in her eyes, he reached back and placed his hand over hers, and gave her fingers a squeeze.  
“Be brave Love. This is why we’re here, and you and I shall weather it together.” He said on a smooth whisper before turning back to continue listening.  
Hilde knew of the situation, though it still hurt her heart to hear it discussed, but placed a hand on Vanessa’s shoulders.  
“He’s right. It’s going to be rough to witness, and to hear the women’s stories’ first hand. I’ll never forget my first experience with it. But, you’ve got a chance to help bring a light into the rest of the world about it. You’re a strong woman to be a single mom, you can do this.” Nessa turned back to the front where Elon went on about malnutrition.  
“The women of this nation do not know how to properly care for their babies. They do not even know what breastfeeding is. They just give their babies diseased water, and then wonder why there is such a high mortality rate.” He stated.  
It became clearer and clearer that what UNICEF brought to that region was desperately needed. And Nessa decided right then she better get her shit together. Worrying about being near Tom Hiddleston for a week, wasn’t going to help the women and children in Guinea. It was time to pull up her mom pants and get to work!  
When she turned and looked at Hilde next, it was hard evident she had fierce determination in her eyes, and something had shifted in her confidence.  
Leaning in to Hilde she whispered, “You’re right. I’m a strong woman. I’ve got to be a voice for those girls and women. And I know that Tom’s just being the high-born gentleman that he is towards me. He’s just trying to get to know me to make this journey more pleasant, because I’m sure, like me, he’s researched what he’s gotten himself into, just like I have.” Nessa leaned back in her seat.  
Hilde went to say something to negate it, but the meeting ended as Peter stood up…  
“Alright folks, those of you going, we need to get you to the shuttles and over to Heathrow and off to Paris. You’ll have the rest of the day and night there. Your flight into Guinea takes off at 11:00am Paris time in the morning.” He began shaking hands, and others began saying goodbye, and gathering their bags to head to the lifts.  
Hilde turned to Nessa, “Here, let me get your mobile number, or facebook or something! I want to hear everything I can from you, when you get a chance! You won’t have service out in the field, but you will in Paris, and then when you get back into Paris.”  
They exchanged numbers, and email and added each other to social media. Nessa promised to check in with her as often as humanly possible. It had been so long since she’d had a real girlfriend to confide things in, it figured she had to go halfway around the world to meet one!  
The two women walked over to Nessa’s luggage, and began rolling it toward the lifts as well. Tom and his friend were directly in front of them. As the doors to the lift opened, the men insisted Hilde and Nessa enter first, and they entered after them. Hilde chose to talk about their lattes as a way to avoid awkward conversations.  
When they reached the ground floor, they all exited the lift, and headed to the van that was waiting at the curb. Thankfully, the crew loaded the two women’s luggage first, so Hilde was able to hug Nessa, and then place her in the front seat, telling everyone that she was wanting to take pictures, and would need the windows to look out.  
Leaning out the door, Nessa whispered in her ear… “Thank you! I was so afraid I was going to end up sitting next to him! My strength only goes so far at the moment!”  
The drive back to the airport was uneventful. The group was taken on a different path, and Vanessa was able to capture a few different photos, as well as a few selfie style in the van for the trip journal.  
The flight to Paris wouldn’t take long, it was only an hour and 15 mins.  
Everyone was seated in business class. Nessa was pre-booked sitting next to Elon, and had Michael and Dr. Mallard across the aisle from them. Claudia and Jacks the translators were directly behind her and Elon, with Tom and Jeff behind Michael and the Dr.  
As the flight went on, Nessa swore she could feel Tom looking at her, but she didn’t dare glance back to check. Elon and Dr. Mallard kept her busy in and easy conversation. Asking her about Washington, and photography. Asking why she volunteered for a mission?  
When she replied, she chose one of her favorite quotes, “We make a living by what we get. We make a life by what we give.” She smiled down at the floor.  
Dr. Mallard looked frustrated. “I know I should know that quote, but I can’t place it.”  
“It’s Churchill” Said the voice from the seat behind him.  
Vanessa’s head snapped to look over her shoulder…  
“That’s right. Winston Churchill. I should’ve guessed Tom would’ve known it.” She couldn’t help a blush stealing up her skin.  
Turning back to face forward, Dr. Mallard, and Elon went on with the conversation, Nessa, tried to keep from looking back at Tom, but failed. When she did, it was like he knew she was, and immediately, his eyes found hers, and the corners of his mouth would lift, like he knew some damnable secret.  
The plane landed, and they all disembarked and made their way for security. Tom managed to get in line just in front of Nessa.  
She stood at the counter with her passport open to the first page with it’s lonely stamp from London on it. She was so proud of her first stamp! She pulled out her phone, and took a photo of it, to send to Sophie and her parents later.  
Tom noticed, and asked, “Is that a new Passport?”  
Nessa tucked her phone away, and slightly embarrassed, answered…  
“Yes. It’s my very first one. I thought I’d send my daughter and my parents a picture of my first stamp in it from when I landed in London. I just didn’t have time to do it when I got in this morning.”  
She stepped up to the agent and when greeted, she answered back, “Bonjour, Ca va’ bien” Handed her passport over, and when she was finished, replied “Merci beaucoup Madame.”  
Tom stood on the other side of the counter and stared at her.  
“Wait, Nessie, does that mean this is your first time to Paris too?” He asked.  
She looked down at her feet, feeling a bit ashamed, and afraid to admit it, she said, “Well, to be honest, it’s my first time out of the States period. I’ve never even been to Canada or Mexico. I know. I know, ‘But Nessie, you only live a few hours from Canada, why haven’t you gone?’ I guess, I just don’t have anyone to go with, so I figure, why go alone?”  
Her feet stilled, and she took a deep breath before looking up into his eyes.  
“Well in that case Love, I’ve been here dozens of times, and I insist, you allow me to personally be your tour guide to Paris! We are going to have a smashing time, and I know exactly where I’m going to take you!”  
Tossing his backpack/carryon over his shoulder, he took Nessie’s hand and began pulling her towards the baggage claim. Tonight, he was going to show her his Paris, just the the two of them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom begins his tour of Paris with Nessa...

Chapter 4

The group arrived at the Hotel Atmospheres on Rue de Ecoles, and while beautiful and old on the outside, the inside was very sleek and modern. Elon was in charge of getting everyone checked in, and handing out room assignments.  
Tom and Vanessa were on the same floor.   
“Let’s take our things to our rooms, and perhaps change to something a bit warmer. The evening will cool down a bit as it wears on, and I don’t anticipate returning until we retire for the night. We’ll meet at the lift on our our floor, shall we say, in 20 mins? Will that give you enough time to get ready Nessie?” Tom stood there looking at her, waiting for her answer.  
Her mind was still trying to process it all, being in Paris, with Tom Hiddleston asking to take her on a tour of the city.  
Together.  
Alone.  
“Oh. Um, yes. That should more than suffice. I don’t take long to get ready ever.” She began hooking her carryon bag to her larger suitcase.   
“Here, let’s get a trolly to use for the luggage since we’re going to the same floor,” Tom suggested. And he left to grab one of the carts, and began loading their bags onto the cart for her.   
“Oh. Well, thank you Tom, that’s very kind of you.” She said, and began walking toward the lifts to push the button for them.  
“It’s no trouble Nessie. Just makes sense, rather than to struggle with so many bags. I take it, one of these has just your camera equipment in it, doesn’t it?”   
She nodded yes, “Actually, the black one in your hand right now has most of them in it. I have a smaller one still with me that I was using in the van also.”  
Tom smiled, and gently laid the case on the trolly. “Good to know, I just wanted to make sure to take extra care with that one in particular, since they are your livelihood.” Then he looked away to finish loading the cart. Nessa was thrown off by the comment. Who would think to take care of a case like that? No one but her, really. But here he was, superstar celebrity, and he stopped to think about her meager belongings, because she depended on them for her livelihood.   
Nessa’s mouth was still agape when a “Bing” sound went off, and the doors in front of them opened. A young couple exited the lift. The woman stared for a moment, most certainly recognizing Tom, but the man with her, just pulled her along, whispering something to her in French. Nessa didn’t quite catch what he was saying. Tom must have, because he let out a small laugh, as he touched his hand to his chin.   
Nessa went into the lift car, and held the doors while Tom pushed the trolly inside. Once fully in, she pushed the number 5 and waited, nearly holding her breath. Tom, had positioned himself directly behind her, and reached to grip the bar of the trolly, effectively, boxing Nessa into a corner.  
Her 5’2 frame felt ever smaller, with him standing so damn near by. It was bad enough he towered over her at 6’2. But, his body heat seemed to create a pressure all it’s own, weighing down on her, making her feel imprisoned, and he wasn’t even bloody touching her!  
As soon as the bell dinged, and the doors opened, Nessa shot out into the hallway, like she was starved for oxygen!   
She didn’t really mean to seem like she was trying to get away from him, but in a way, that’s probably how it looked to him.  
“Sorry, I was having a little bit of trouble breathing, I think maybe their air system was down, or something!” She said on a rush, hoping he bought her reason for exiting the lift car so quickly. Her cheeks certainly were flushed enough to make the excuse seem plausible.  
Tom pulled the trolly into the hall, and immediately went to her side, placing his hands around her waist, and pulling her into him, to help steady her. He felt her cheeks, and noted she did seem slightly flushed.   
Nessa looked up into his eyes.   
“Oh. Um, no. I’m good now. It was just getting to me in car. I’m fine now. Really! Just let me get into the room, and some water, and I’ll be perfect. Then we can go on that tour. Yep! Just. Ready to go get on that tour now!  
She pulled from his arms, and began fishing in her purse for her room keycard.   
Tom raised an eyebrow, went back to the trolly, and gave her a half-knowing smirk. He had a pretty good feeling that her reaction had more to do with the fact that he had chosen to stand nearly touching her, and not so much to do with the air in the lift itself!  
And if he was causing her to get flustered like that, then that was a very, very good sign!  
When they reached her door, Nessa opened hers, and Tom began unloading her luggage. He wasn’t going to make her any more uncomfortable than she already seemed to be, by going inside her room without an invitation, so he just handed her, her things, and reminded her to meet him at the lift in 20 mins before watching her close the door on him, then heading down the hall to his room.  
The door had barely made it’s way shut when Nessa sat on the edge of her bed with a plop. Holy shit, she thought! She just didn’t understand the odd signals he was giving her. If she knew better, she would’ve thought the man was flirting with her! But she was a nobody. From the middle of nowhere! She’s not educated. She’s not a model, or a celebrity. She’s not pretty or thin. What the hell?!   
Standing up, she walked over to her window to look out at the scenery. She was on the top floor, and opening the windows, she had what was known as a “Juliet” balcony. Looking out, there was a florist, a nail salon and a bistro across the street from the hotel. Directly below her, the amazing aroma of a pizzeria was wafting it’s way up to her.   
Back inside, she opened her carry on, and pulled out her iPad, plugged it in, and connected it to the wifi. She hit FaceTime, and tried to call Sophie at her parents while she got ready.  
“Mom! Where have you been?! It’s getting late! I didn’t think I was going to get to talk to you!” Sophie shouted at the screen.  
“I know honey, but I had to get to the hotel in Paris before I could call you. So, um. Sophie, if I tell you who the person is that I’m going to be following, you can’t tell anyone. It has to remain a secret. Because it turns out honey, it’s a celebrity. Like a big celebrity.”  
Sophie’s eyes got wide, and she grabbed the iPad off the bed where she’d had it set up.  
“What?! Who is it mom? Like big, like I know them, like big like you know them, or like big enough that we BOTH know them Mom?!” Sophie was practically bouncing on the bed!  
“Oh, well, big enough that I think even Grandma and Grandpa would know who he is Soph.” Nessa took a deep breath.  
Sophie dropped the wad of gum that she had been chewing in her mouth.  
“NO SHIT MOM!”  
“Sophie! Language!”  
“What?! You tell me something like that, what am I supposed to say Mom?”  
“Ugh, well don’t use it around me!” Nessa rubbed the bridge between her nose.  
“Ok, fine. It’s Tom Hiddleston. I have to follow and take photos of and spend a week with Tom Hiddleston.”  
“HO-LY SHIT MOM”  
“Sophie! We just did this! Language!”  
“Sorry.. but dude, that called for it, and you know it!”  
“Oh good grief.” Nessa shook her head, “Why did you have to become a teenager?”  
“Just lucky I guess!” Sophie picked up her gum she dropped finally, and chucked it. Then sat back down on the bed. “Mom, he’s like a big deal. And I know he’s like your woooo wooo dream guy. Are you gonna be ok and not all drooling girly?”  
“Sophie! Give your mother SOME credit, will you? I’ve already survived an afternoon with him, and a plane ride, and he even kissed my hand. And I didn’t even melt... much.” Nessa shook her head to clear it.  
“But that’s beside the point! I’m a professional, and I have a job to do! I have women and children to help give a voice to. They need my help! I can do this Soph. I just have to believe in myself. I need you to believe in me too.” Nessa looked so full of confidence and headstrong. And she hoped that was the lesson and example she was showing her daughter.  
“Yeah, you’re right mom. I think you can do this too. Help those girls. They need it. I’ll be thinking of you. I love you! And mom?” Sophie leaned real close to the camera…  
“If Tom does try to kiss you, kiss him back! Ha!”  
With that, Sophie blew a kiss, and ended the call.  
Why that lil shit! Nessa thought.  
She looked at her time, and she had 10 mins left. She needed to change quick, and go meet Tom at the lift.   
Digging through her suitcase, she decided on a pair of skinny jeans, and just changed to a maroon wool pea coat that was fitted at the waist. Then she wrapped a scarf she had crocheted herself around her neck. She put on brown knee high boots that had a low heel, and were comfortable in case they needed to walk. She also pulled out a small wallet bag to hold her phone and credit/cash, then took a decent DSLR camera with a long strap and wrapped it around her body, across her shoulder.  
She didn’t usually mess with makeup, but this time, she did refresh her lip gloss, and re-touched her mascara. She also took the brush to her ruby waves again before going out the door.   
She arrived at the lift precisely 20 mins after she and Tom had parted ways. He was already standing there waiting for her.  
“Wow, you look just as beautiful as you did before.” He said as she approached.   
She looked down at herself, not really understanding why he would say that. Apparently, the confusion shown on her face. “Oh, um, ok. Well thank you Tom.” She replied with an bewildered smile on her face.  
The bell for the lift dinged, and the doors opened. Tom indicated for her to enter first, and Vanessa swore she felt his hand gently brush against the small of her back as she passed by him into the lift coach. Tom pushed the button for the main floor. “So, I noticed you were drinking a latte earlier, I thought perhaps if you’d like, we could go get something to eat and drink? There should be fantastic little bistros and cafés all over the place!” He offered.  
Nessa’s eyes lit up at the thought of getting a latte.  
“Oh Tom! You just said the magic word! Latte! Absolutely! Sil vous plait! Let’s go there first!” Nessa, grabbed Tom’s hand, and squeezed it from sheer joy. He looked down at their clasped fingers, chuckled his famous laugh, “Eheheheheh”, and as the lift doors opened on the main floor, he pulled her out, and towards the lobby doors and outside.  
When they reached the sidewalk, they were still holding hands. Tom took her hand, and placed it on his elbow…  
“Better hold onto me. The streets can get a little busy this time of day in this district, and I wouldn’t want you to get separated Nessie. I looked it up, and there is a little café just a few blocks away, and we can walk there, if that’s alright with you.” Tom held his right hand on top of her fingers while they stood there, awaiting her answer.  
“Oh. Um, well that makes sense, I suppose,” she said, looking down to where his lithe fingers were touching her skin. Her eyes slowly moved up his features until they met his gaze. “No, I don’t mind walking to the café. As long as I get my latte’ I’ll be one happy mama!” She gave him a genuine smile that could have melted even the Grinch’s heart.  
“Excellent!” He patted her hand, and began walking them to the right, down the street.   
All in all, the trip only took them about fifteen minutes to arrive at the little café. There were little bistro style tables lining the sidewalk with overhanging poles everywhere that had plants and strings of lights hanging from them. It wasn’t quite dusk yet, so the lights weren’t on yet.   
Inside, the café’ the décor was done like a bakery with white tiles, and kitchen utensils hanging everywhere and pastries on display. Parisian instrumental music played softly in the background.   
When they approached the counter, the barista spoke in French asking what they would like to order. Tom began to translate… “She would like to know if you would like something to drink. If you tell me what you want, I can tell her how you want it made Love.”  
Nessa rolled her eyes mischievously, a sly grin pulling at one corner of her mouth, before smiling at the girl and saying, “ Oui, Un latte au chocolat blanc avec fraise, sans gras s'il vous plaît.”   
Tom’s mouth dropped open, stunned. The barista began to giggle then spoke in English, “Very good choice Mademoiselle, and you Sir?”  
Tom’s mouth was still agape when he turned back to the barista.   
“Oh! Me! Yes, well I suppose perhaps I’ll try what she’s having. Chocolate and strawberries with espresso, who knows, it could become my next favorite thing!” He smiled and began to pull his wallet out.   
Nessa was already reaching for her card from her purse as well when Tom put his hand over hers.  
“No Nessie, I told you, I’m showing you Paris. Everything is my treat, so take your hands away from your wallet.” He handed the girl his card with his left hand before Nessa had the chance to even protest.  
“But Tom,” She tried anyway, “you really don’t have to do that. I planned for this part of the trip and set aside money for tonight. I’m not helpless.” Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him.  
“I know you’re not Love. But I want to give you something, so please let me do this to thank you. Without you, there’d be no one to help show the story I want to tell from over there. And that means the world to me. So please, let me treat you for once in your life.” Tom was holding her hand, and had it clasped to the center of his heart, where Nessa could feel the steady rhythm held therein. Each beat seemed to be drumming home just how sincere he was in his plea.  
“ Ok, you win. It’s just, I’ve never had anyone treat me to a night of…anything before. So, it just feels weird. I’m the mom. I take care of things. This is just a bit odd for me, so forgive me if I need a bit of reminding along the way.” She wasn’t sure if it was the way her hand felt against his chest, or the fact that it meant she was pulled so close to him, but either way, that towering presence feel from the elevator was back, and Nessa could barely breathe suddenly.   
“Pardonez Moi, sil vous plait. Your beverages are ready.” The barista interrupted.  
Hallelujah! Thank you Ms. Barista! Nessa thought before pulling herself away from Tom as fast as possible to grab her drink.   
Taking a long pull on her cup, Nessa moaned in pleasurable delight.  
Tom nearly choked on his drink listening to her.  
“What was that?!” He said, followed by laughter.  
“What was what?” She asked, oblivious to the little noises she was making.  
“You do realize you were moaning when you were taking a drink, right?” Tom asked her, the right corner of his lip pulling up into a mischievous grin, his eyes, taking on that well known “Loki gleem”.  
“Oh crap!” Nessa exclaimed as her cheeks flamed, and she hid her face in her hands. “I can’t believe I did that again! I can’t help it sometimes. It doesn’t take much to make me happy. My coffee is one of those things, and if it’s made extremely well, it’s like happiness in a cup, and I can’t help myself sometimes!”   
Tom stepped in front of her, and pulled her hand away from her face.  
“Hey. I get it. And I think that’s brilliant that the simple things in life please you. So don’t you ever be ashamed about that. Especially around me. I would never hold it against you. I find it refreshing and very intriguing about you.” Tom placed an arm about her shoulder, squeezed, and went on… “so, to continue our tour of Paris, I think we should go see the Victory Arch, yes? I’m sure you’d love some photos there!”   
Nessa’s eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, and she completely forgot that Tom had his arm around her! “Oh yes! It’s on my list of where I was going to go on my own too!”  
Tom led them out of the café, and straight to the street where he hailed a taxi to take them to the Arc de Triomphe. Nessa took photos along the way out the window, and some in the car when Tom wasn’t looking. She just couldn’t help it. There was something about the way he looked when his mind was elsewhere.  
When they reached the Arch, Tom paid the driver, and got out of the automobile first, before extending his hand to assist Nessa out next. She doubted she would ever get used to this whole “gentlemanly” opening doors, extending hands, paying for things, bit. Men certainly were a different breed in England.  
Vanessa chickened out of any conversation Tom might have tried to have with her by hiding immediately behind her camera lens. Holding the camera up to her eye, she began focusing on different aspects of the Arch itself, and then the people around it.   
She also wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to photograph Tom as well, so she grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him over to stand in a specific position, with instructions to not look at her until she said so. Before she stepped away to go take the photos, she noted the look of hesitation on his face.  
Stepping closer, she spoke softly, “Hey. I’m not taking these to go and sell to the highest bidder. These memories I’m about to take belong to you and me only. I’m giving all of them to you as well, so I ask that you don’t go and share them since I’m not going to either.”  
Tom smiled, and nodded his head, “How did you know that’s what I was worried about?”  
“Well, to be honest,” she started, “I thought like a mom. When I saw the worried look on your face, I knew I need to figure out what was wrong. So, I thought, ok, if that was my kid, worried about this situation, what would he be worrying about? Why would I be worried for him?” She took a deep breath.   
“That’s when it hit me. You’re very well known. People follow you everywhere to get their pound of flesh. And I’m about to take photos of you. Of course you’re worried about what I’m planning to do with them. Paris isn’t part of the documented journey, so why would I need to take photos now?” She smiled and kicked her shoe at something invisible on the ground.  
“Exactly what I was thinking! Although, I wasn’t thinking the whole ‘what would my mother do’ part” Tom laughed.  
“Oh. Well, either way, you can rest easy that any pictures I take that aren’t official journal photos, are just memory photos for you and me of our trip. Something to look back on when we’re 80, and say, I remember it like it was yesterday…” Nessa closed her eyes, and smiled and just stood there.  
Tom just watched her until she opened her eyes again, smiling. She was helping him save memories for when he was 80. He liked that sentiment. That’s not something he’d ever thought about before. Planning ahead for the future like that. Knowing how he’d be able to look back on his younger years. She didn’t even know him, yet she had already done that for him. Definitely something to put in his back pocket and think about later.  
Nessa opened her eyes and looked at Tom. “Ok, think we can do this? You stay here, and look down, don’t look at me until I say so.”  
Tom nodded, and kept the body position she had placed him in, head down, and awaited her signal. It felt like a good five minutes had gone by before he heard her tell him to look up slowly. He looked at her, and followed her as she roamed and took shot after shot from different angles. Eventually, she ended up close to him, and suddenly she stopped a woman who was passing by.  
“Pardonez Moi, sil vous plait” she said to the woman, before holding out her camera to her. The woman smiled big, and nodded, “Oh, oui oui!” then took the camera. Nessa went and stood next to Tom, tucking her arm around his waist.  
The woman snapped a couple photos, then held the camera out for Nessa to take back, telling the woman, “Merci beaucoup!”   
The sunlight was beginning to fade, Tom suggested it was time for some dinner.   
“There’s a little place we can walk to called L’Etoile 1903 I thought we could go to for dinner if that’s ok with you.” Tom extended his arm to Nessa.  
“That sounds lovely. I wouldn’t begin to know where to go. I’d have to rely upon Google I’m afraid if I were to choose a place for us to eat!” She took his arm, and allowed him to lead her to the restaurant. When they arrived, the place was busy, and they were told there would be a 25 minute wait. They said that would be fine. However, it wasn’t two minutes before another gentleman came out, and quietly whispered, “Monsiour Hiddleston, my apologies. My maitre’d did not recognize you! There isn’t any wait for you and your lady friend. I have a special table near the kitchen set aside just for you, if you’ll follow me.”  
They were then led inside, past the rows of patrons, some of whom who mumbled and stared, certainly recognizing Tom, but thankfully, upon arriving at the table, it turned out, in a private room, and seemed that Tom and Nessa would be able to dine without being disturbed.  
“Here you are Monsiour Hiddleston. May I bring you a nice wine to begin the evening with while you view the menus?” The man asked.  
Tom looked at Nessa, unsure if she was any kind of a wine drinker.   
“Love, would you like something to drink? Do you have a preference?”  
Vanessa was in the middle of taking a sip of water when the term “Love” threw her off again, and she practically choked. On water.  
“Oh. Well. I’ve had wine. I’m not sure what it was. I think it was pink or white or both. But, I’d be open to having some. Something fruity, and sweet. Does that sound right?” She tried to sound smart, but just felt horribly stupid. Of all the things she had taken time to teach herself, wine was certainly NOT one of them.   
Tom tried to stifle the chuckle that threatened to escape his mouth, and would’ve failed if the owner hadn’t spoken up to draw Nessa’s attention.  
“Ah oui, Mademoiselle! I know just the one! A very nice Bordeaux! I shall return!” With that, he left the room.  
“Shall we share a menu perhaps?” Tom said as her scooted his chair closer to Nessa.  
She didn’t object, and opened the pages on the table. To be honest, she was probably going to need his help at some point with the menu, but didn’t want to readily admit it. Her pride didn’t want to allow it just yet.  
First, Nessa began reading the right side of the menu, nothing really seemed to jump out at her, then she tried to read the left, but as it was slightly too far away, she leaned a little too far to the left, and found herself leaning against Tom, with her left hand braced on his right leg.   
When she realized what she’d done, she turned her head to the left too quickly, and found herself nose to nose with him instead. She sat bolt upright in her seat, clasping her hands together in her lap, both globes on her face utterly aflame!  
“I’m so sorry Tom! I didn’t mean to touch you so… so…” Nessa slumped in her chair, hands covering her face, utterly horrified, as she realized just how close her fingers had been to what made Tom male.   
Tom turned in his seat, and took her wrists in his hands, pulling her to face him.  
“My word, well I see no one has to worry that you’re going to try to seduce me and use me. You can’t handle accidentally touching me without turning twelve shades of red! I’m just not sure if that’s because of me or because you’re just shy in general. Though I’m thinking a bit of both. And perhaps a bit of self-conscious in there as well.” Tom released her left hand, and placed his open palm against her flushed cheek.   
“Whatever is going through your head right now, know this. You’re intriguing. I can tell you’re intelligent, thoughtful, caring, and creative. When I walked into that conference room, and saw you standing there, looking like an sweet mix of innocent eyes and vintage minx, I knew I had to get to know you. I had thought to flirt with you, but I see, that’s not the right approach with you, is it Nessie?” His thumb was gently stroking her checking, wreaking havoc, yet soothing her soul at the same time.  
“You need to get to know me, and I need to get to know you first. So friends it is. Oh I’m not going to stop being a gentleman. My mother would have my hide if she thought I wasn’t still treating you like a lady. But, for now Nessie, I promise to behave myself. I’m just Tom. You’re just Nessie. Two old friends, spending time together. Understand?” At that, he placed her hand back on the table, brushed her cheek one last time, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and turned back to the menu.  
Vanessa felt slightly lost after his touch was gone. Like it was missing. It had only been a few short moments that he’d been caressing her cheek, but those moments had come to feel so soothing, and right, that now, it just felt wrong.  
And honestly, she had no idea what to do or say next.

Chapter 5 is in editing...


End file.
